Fragmentos Eróticos
by Gina LD
Summary: Incluso con las complicaciones que enfrentan, Vlad y Danny logran encontrar momentos para disfrutar de su amor. Pompous Pep. Escenas Lemons del fic "Tan solo Fragmentos". Leer las advertencias dentro.
1. En la Isla

Notas: Aquí es donde podré algunos relatos de Rating M inspirados en escenas de "Tan Solo Fragmentos", no tienen aportación significativa para la trama de la historia solamente y puramente lemons.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** **¡Léalas!** No me haga responsable de futuros traumas.

1, Pompous Pep (Vlad/Danny) es decir Slash, yaoi o como gusten llamarle. Además Danny tiene 16 años, aún es menor de edad para la mayoría de los lugares del mundo.

2, Extraño Sexo Halfa que incluye: Hermafroditismo, uso de sus núcleos como órgano sexual y erotización de la energía espectral, además dado que hay colmillos obviamente mordidas.

3, Solo para este: Muy pero muy leves referencias a violación en el pasado.

Si todavía quieren leerlo pues… Espero lo disfruten a pesar de los errores y posibles incongruencias que encuentren. No suelo escribir este tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **En la Isla.**

* * *

.-.-.

 _Basado en el Capítulo 15. Despues de la tempestad, Vlad y Danny inician su vida como pareja aun tienen mucho que resolver pero se detienen en una isla muy especial para descansar. Pronto se convierte en algo más parecido a una luna de miel._

.-.-.

Con la mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje, Danny tomó su decisión. Esto era lo que quería por el resto de su vida, esto era lo que le hacía feliz. Vlad era su Pareja. Estar separados iba en contra de la naturaleza. Se alejó de la ventana sentándose en la cama, dejó su mochila a un lado cerca de él para el momento que sería necesaria. Sus mejillas se calentaron mientras se acomodaba debajo las cómodas sabanas, llenándose de anticipación ante lo que vendría. Aun no sabía cómo convencería al otro halfa pero Danny estaba completamente seguro de lo que necesitaban. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Vlad cuando apareció trayendo consigo comida que contenía un poco de ambos mundos. Comieron y después dejaron los utensilios en el suelo. Vlad se acomodando bajo las sabanas junto al menor.

Estaba frente a frente con su pareja, Danny no dudó en buscar un beso que Vlad concedió sin más. Él no bromeaba al decir que el otro besaba bien, era una sensación tan maravillosa que Danny sentía se convertiría en gelatina. Esa forma que tenía de acariciar su boca con su lengua y los puntiagudos colmillos amenazando con cortar sus labios, le gustaba mucho. Las manos de Vlad no estuvieron quietas mucho tiempo y rápido buscaron acariciarle, la electricidad siempre presente en cualquier lado que le tocara así que él le imitó, moviendo sus heladas manos sobre la espalda del otro apretando la tela del traje cada vez que esos colmillos tocaban su piel.

"Te amo, Danny." Murmuró el mayor contra sus labios al cortar el beso.

"Yo también te amo, Vlad." Respondió sin importarle lo meloso que sonaba.

Su pareja le besó de nuevo, esta vez no se quedó en sus labios mucho rato sino que buscó su cuello, besándole, mordiendo sin romper piel. Danny comenzaba a dejar salir sonidos que no sabía era capaz de hacer, atrajo a su pareja con sus manos para que sus cuerpos se juntaran mucho más. La mano llena de estática se movió por su costado izquierdo, paseando por sus costillas tan cerca de su núcleo que Danny sintió tensarse, se regañó a sí mismo por tener temor ahora. Sabía que si Vlad continuaba sentiría la marca de otro fantasma en él, temía cuál sería su reacción.

"¿Estás bien?" Vlad preguntó alejándose para mirarle con preocupación. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No, sigue…" su voz salió casi como un sollozo. "Por favor, sigue… tócame…"

"¿Estás seguro?" la voz de Vlad era mucho más ronca y repartió besos rápidos en su cuello.

"Más que nada." Aseguró. El mayor no necesitó más, su palma se posó justo donde estaba su palpitar y después los pensamientos de Danny se cortaron, sólo podía sentir cómo la electricidad entraba a su cuerpo como un rayo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, acariciándole por todos lados, borrando el recuerdo de esas garras venenosas. Enviando deliciosas corrientes por su columna que bajan a su entrepierna, provocando no solo que pene se endureciera rápido sino una nueva y desconocida sensación de humedad apareciera en el canal que el ascenso le otorgó. Era como si todo su cuerpo reconocía a Vlad como el único que debía tocarle así.

"Eres mío, Danny." Vlad murmuró, besándole fugaz en los labios luego en su mandíbula.

"Sólo tuyo…" respondió y casi gritó cuando de pronto los colmillos se enterraron en su cuello, su núcleo brincando de placer con una onda helada. La lengua de Vlad lamió su cuello herido y su mano libre busco desabrochar su ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo con las de Plasmius. Logrando que ambos estuvieran con el torso descubierto. La mirada roja de su pareja se paseó admirando su piel, Danny no podía culparle pues él hacía lo mismo. El mayor hizo a sus cuerpos moverse para quedar sobre él. Danny instintivamente separó las piernas para que el otro quedara en medio de ellas y la mano de Vlad sobre su pecho envió rayos a su núcleo tan intensos que Danny podía sentirlos atravesarle. Mientras su hambrienta boca se encargaba de dejar marcas en su cuello.

"Sólo mío. Nadie más va posar sus manos en ti…"

"¡Sí! Vlad… sólo tuyo." Pronunció fuerte, ondulando sus caderas al mismo tiempo que el mayor empujaba contra él dejándole sentir lo excitado que estaba con sus actividades, Vlad estaba tan duro como él. Sus manos cargadas de energía congelante se movieron por al espalada musculosa, paseando por los bíceps de Vlad buscando tocar su pecho ahora sin la barrera de la ropa y pretendía ir más allá. Quería tocar a Vlad de la forma en que los rayos de invadían haciéndole gemir, quería lo mismo para Vlad.

Cuando posó su mano sobre el origen de los rayos y envió la onda helada hacia el cuerpo del mayor, Vlad gruñó feroz, sus caderas frotándose con las suyas. Danny pudo sentir el núcleo contra su palma. Una estructura fascinante que cabía bien en su mano, caliente, palpitante, que le invitaba a poner su hielo allí como una señal de propiedad. Era tan placentero tocar como lo era ser tocado, haciendo que su pene endurecido doliera apretado con sus pantalones y esa nueva humedad entre sus piernas aumentando ahora que Vlad se frotaba descaradamente contra él. Danny estaba seguro que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo sólo con esto, pero quería más así que su mano abandonó el núcleo de Vlad bajando hasta toparse con los botones del pantalón.

"Danny, detente…" Vlad capturó su mano antes que pueda lograr su cometido y rápido se quitó de encima de él evitando que tuvieran contacto tanto físico como de energía. Danny frunció el ceño, él era terco y cuando quería algo luchaba por ello. Así que su mano fue directo hacia a la erección de Vlad palpando sobre los pantalones, ganándose un gutural sonido. "Es en serio… debemos detenernos."

"No te veo poniendo mucha resistencia." Danny rió mientras acariciaba. Tanteó el tamaño, la dureza, el calor… quería todo eso dentro de él, allí donde sintió humedecerse aún más, debía estar empapado y listo.

El halfa mayor estaba en su propio mundo de dulce tortura, nunca imaginó que Danny pueda ser así de atrevido. Claro que Vlad no estaba poniendo resistencia, cómo hacerlo, cómo luchar contra esa mano fría que se cerraba sobre su erección, curiosa e inexperta pero confiada en lo que quería. Una alarma se encendió en su mente, tenía que frenar todo esto, darse una ducha muy fría para masturbarse con el recuerdo de esa bolita palpitante de hielo y esas traviesas manos. Antes que encontrara la voluntad para ponerse de pie y salir de la cama, Danny logró sentarse a horcadas de sus caderas y se movió de tal forma que Vlad sintió no solo su erección sino lo mojado que su pantalón negro estaba quedando

"¡Danny!" siseó entre el placer y el enfado. "¡Podrías embarazarte! Tenemos que…"

Su objeción fue cortada cuando Danny colocó un pequeño objeto sobre sus labios, los ojos verdes brillaban con travesura, sus mejillas con un sonrojo, sus hinchados y sensuales labios torcidos en una sonrisa casi maliciosa. Vlad estaba impactado, su mente dejó de enviarle pensamientos lógicos salvo la idea de usar la oportunidad. Tomó el envoltorio cuadrado mirándolo con impresión.

"No me embarazaré si lo usamos," el menor dijo en su susurro.

"¿Por qué tenías esto contigo?" preguntó Vlad, sorprendido por la forma en que Danny previó esto. Un condón era la respuesta a sus problemas. "Me tendiste una trampa."

"Algo así." Danny rió, moviendo sus caderas de esa forma que enloquecía a Vlad.

Fue como si le hubieran quitado una gran barrera, la lujuria le llenó y empujó a Danny de nuevo para dejarle abajo, Vlad quedó arrodillado en medio de sus piernas. Se desabrochó los pantalones, mirando a Danny animándole a que hiciera lo mismo que él, Vlad los bajó con todo y su ropa interior sin quitar la mirada de su pareja quien se relamió los labios cuando tuvo una vista de su erección, haciéndole sentir especial orgullo. Danny fue un poco más tímido al deslizar sus pantalones negros por sus piernas y necesitó la ayuda de Vlad para desecharlos. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron al hermoso muchacho expuesto ante él, Danny cerró las piernas contra su cadera.

"Déjame verte, Danny." Vlad le tocó ambas rodillas, apenas haciendo un poco de fuerza pues el menor las separó voluntariamente exponiendo sus genitales a la vista del otro halfa. Su erección palpitó ante lo que vio, sin resistirse cerró su mano en su pene acariciándose, esparciendo el pre-semen a lo largo. "Que sexy, amor… mírate… no creo puedas entender lo mucho que me prende, tenerte así…"

"Me doy una idea." Danny dijo y su mano helada reemplazó a la de Vlad, masturbándole. A él le encantaba que el muchacho fuera tan confiado, pese a su inexperiencia no dudaba en tomar iniciativa.

"Más lento, tejón… o esto va a terminar rápido." Dijo al oído del menor quien sólo rió y sus manos se aferraron en su espalda mientras Vlad adoraba su cuello, dejándole otro par de moretones. Bajó repartiendo besos por el esternón y con una mano tocó uno de los pezones, sintiéndolo duro bajo su palma, sus labios tocaron justo sobre el palpitar de su núcleo sintiéndolo mucho más frio que el resto de su piel y no dudó en enterrar sus colmillos allí, Danny gimió su nombre alto, arañándole la espalda al borde del orgasmo. Tampoco quería que Danny terminara antes así que se apartó un poco ganándose un quejido de decepción.

Le guiñó el ojo y su atención se fijó en la entrepierna del menor, frotó un poco la erección de Danny solo por el gusto de hacerle gemir, después bajó más, allí donde normalmente deberían estar sus testículos en el escroto estaba lo que el ascenso le otorgó a Danny. Sus dedos curiosos tocaron los empapados pliegues, abriéndose paso al húmedo canal dejando que uno de sus dedos entrara sintiéndolo apretado y caliente pese a que Danny normalmente era frio. Movió su dedo dentro del canal, ganando más humedad y quejidos de parte de Danny.

"Vlad, ya…" gimoteó Danny. "Hazme tuyo…"

"Con gusto, Danny." Respondió casi sin aliento, tomó el condón que había dejado a un lado y sus dedos desataron el envoltorio, le avergonzaba un poco admitir que en todos estos años su vida sexual había estado estancada, así que se sintió como un novado mientras colocaba el condón en su erección, desenrollándolo a lo largo de su pene. Vlad se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y mirándole a los ojos le pidió: "Dime si te duele."

El menor parecía no poder encontrar su voz pues sólo asintió, cerrando los ojos en anticipación. Vlad no estaba seguro si se aplicaría lo mismo que con las mujeres pero no quería lastimar a su pareja, con una mano guió su erección hacia el húmedo canal, Danny se tensó cuando la cabeza de su pene separó los pliegues besando la entrada.

"Relájate…" susurró, una mano se paseó por su pecho para que con la energía Danny se tranquilizara. Empujo suave, la intromisión fue dificultosa al principio pero después su miembro fue engullido y gruñó ante la sensación. Estaba tan caliente y apretado. Danny por su parte se estremeció y soltó un gemido agudo, al ser llenado. Vlad juraría que nunca había escuchado melodía más erótica que esa, no veía ninguna pizca de dolor así que se retiró un poco balanceando sus caderas uniendo sus cuerpos de nuevo, ganándose más de esos gloriosos sonidos.

Su frente se apoyó en el hombro de Danny, sintiendo las manos frías recorrer su espalda, y cada vez que Vlad empujaba, Danny enviaba desde sus palmas ondas de energía helada que le llegaban al núcleo. Las manos de Vlad se aferraron a esas piernas firmes, sensuales acariciándolas junto con su energía, acelerando su ritmo y Danny estuvo gustoso de abrirlas todo lo que podía para que Vlad le penetrara más hondo, moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse con Vlad. Sus gemidos volviéndose casi gritos cuando el mayor consiguió golpear puntos más sensibles en tu interior.

El fuego eléctrico que le estaba consumiendo era tan intenso, Danny apenas podía procesar por dónde venía cada oleada de placer. Vlad entraba a su cuerpo, duro y grueso en su interior, moviéndose con facilidad gracias a la abundante humedad de su canal, tocando partes de cuerpo que enviaban deliciosos rayos directo a su centro y además estaban sus manos que le tocaban por todos lados. Su excitado núcleo solo podía responder sacando cada vez más frio haciendo que los alientos de ambos fueran visibles mientras respiraban agitados.

"Vlad," Danny gimió su nombre, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. "Más… fuerte, dame más…"

Un gemido se le escapó a Vlad, acelerando sus embestidas metiéndose cada vez con más fuerza, asegurándose que la punta de su pene golpeara eso nervios que hacían a Danny gritar. Palabras entrecortadas comenzaron a salir de la boca del mayor, diciéndole que era suyo, diciéndole lo mucho que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y había algo especial en la forma que Vlad jadeaba estas cosas en su oído que hacía a Danny sentirse amado. Sin esperarlo, Vlad clavó sus colmillos una vez más a altura de su pecho, la herida fue profunda, enterrándose hasta que no podía más y Danny tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas con fuerza pues su orgasmo hizo estallar su mundo en placer. Su pene desatendido expulsando chorros de semen sobre el abdomen de ambos.

Si su boca no hubiera estado ocupada marcando el núcleo de su pareja, Vlad hubiera gritado. El clímax del menor hizo a su ya de por sí apretado canal abrazarle rítmicamente, como si le estuviera pidiendo por su semilla. Él estaba seguro que no había nada que le pueda negar a este hermoso muchacho, así que tan solo dos embestidas después empujó con fuerza permaneciendo inmóvil, lo más profundo que podía llegar sintiendo la avalancha de su orgasmo. Su respiración dificultosa, exhalando por su boca abierta. Estuvo así unos momentos, invadiendo a Danny por todas partes posibles. El muchacho respiraba agitado, flácido en la cama mientras Vlad apenas podía sostenerse para no aplastarle. Extrajo primero sus colmillos pasando su lengua por la herida quitando el poco ectoplasma que se filtraba de las heridas y miró a Danny, él aún tenía sus ojos cerrados pero cuando Vlad le besó rápido en los labios los abrió para mirarle, una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Quisiera quedarme dentro de ti," murmuró el mayor con pesar. Danny solo rió un poco pero dejo salir un quejido cuando Vlad se movió sacando su pene del cuerpo del otro. Retiró el condón y tuvo que abandonar momentáneamente el paraíso que era el espacio entre las piernas de Danny para desecharlo además tomó una toalla para quitar los restos del semen de Danny que tenían los dos encima o sería molesto después.

Cuando regresó a la cama, el otro halfa se había acomodado de costado, su respiración todavía en proceso de normalizarse. Se recostó junto a él abrazándole por detrás, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, Danny pegó su espalda a él, se le veía cansado pero sonreía y puso sus manos sobre las de Vlad. Sus energías conectándose, ya no de esa salvaje forma sexual sino transmitiendo ese amor que inundaba a cada uno, no resistió el besar su hombro.

"Gracias, Danny…" susurró Vlad. "Gracias por dejarme amarte. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Fue mágico, Vlad…" Danny respondió girando su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso fugaz. "Nunca creí que… iba a sentirme tan… bien… tan amado. Te amo, también."

Permanecieron así, disfrutando de la compañía y el amor mutuo, como envueltos en una burbuja donde sólo importaban ellos. El muchacho se removió un poco, un sonido de inconformidad salió de sus labios. Esto preocupó a Vlad, estaba consciente que Danny era virgen en muchos sentidos antes de esta noche, además su cuerpo recientemente pasó por una batalla grande y sus heridas apenas acaban de curar. Así que comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso fue demasiado rudo.

"¿Tienes dolor?" preguntó con mucha preocupación. "¿Te lastimé?"

"No, claro que no." Danny rió, eso le alivió. "Fue un poco incómodo al principio… nada más. Lo que pasa es que se siente raro estar tan… mojado. No deja de salir…"

Eso llamó la atención de Vlad más de lo que debía, tanto su núcleo como su pene brincaron con interés y estando tan pegados claro que Danny lo notó. Su risa sería angelical de no ser porque tomó una de las manos de Vlad guiándola hacia abajo y separó un poco las piernas.

"¿Quieres sentir?"

Su voz casi ni se escuchaba como la suya, Danny volvió a sentirse poderoso cuando escuchó a Vlad gruñir ante sus palabras. Suspiró cuando los dedos de Vlad acariciaron la entrada, jugando con los fluidos que se acumulaban. Abrió un poco más piernas para darle más acceso y tocó su propio pene que rápidamente iba despertando. Los dedos de Vlad entraron en su dilatada entrada y no aguantó un gemido cuando volvió a tener la sensación de algo escurriese. De haber prestado más anteción se hubiera dado cuenta que algo allí andaba mal, en su defensa todo esto era nuevo para él y además Vlad había comenzado a restregar su creciente erección entre sus muslos.

"Creí que necesitarías tiempo antes de otra ronda, por tu edad…" se burló juguetón.

"¿Ah sí?" el otro halfa rió y le hizo sentir lo duro que ya estaba. "¿Te parece que necesito tiempo? Ah, estás tan receptivo… ¿Tienes otros condones?"

"Si…" gimió su respuesta. "En mi mochila."

"Bien," Vlad levantó la pierna de Danny y su pene entró en contacto con la humedad, frotándose sin penetrarle. "Porque voy a tomate una y otra vez."

El joven halfa no dudó en entregarse, dejándose amar por su pareja de nueva cuenta. Una vez con el condón puesto Vlad entró en él por segunda ocasión con mucha facilidad, reclamándolo como suyo con su grueso pene y con esos rayos que se metían a su núcleo. Quitando toda duda de a quien pertenecía haciendo a Danny perderse en las placenteras sensaciones llevándole a otro orgasmo igual de intenso, haciéndole sentirse tan completo, tan vivo y tan feliz… reconoció que aquí es donde él pertenecía, en los brazos de Vlad, siendo amado como nadie más debía hacerlo. Después de esa segunda ronda ambos estaban tan agotados Vlad tiró el condón a un lado negándose a abandonar la comodidad de la cama. El sueño le vino estando en brazos de su pareja, llenándole de ese calor propio de los fantasmas con núcleo de fuego, cuya variante era la electricidad. Danny cerró los ojos aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: No puedo creer que esto llevó poco más de 3mil palabras. Había pensado que la primera vez la tuvieran en forma humana lo que significaría sexo anal… pero en fin, para la próxima.

Respecto a la anatomía de Danny en forma fantasma: en el capítulo 9 se dan algunas pistas de que los testículos "desaparecen" para convertirse en un canal similar a una vagina mientras que el pene y el resto de las otras estructuras permanecen intactas.

¿Comentarios?

¿Quieren más de estas escenas?


	2. En el cuarto de huéspedes

Notas: ¡Hola! Un nuevo intento por hacer un lemon, quedó cortó y un poco extraño, como muy frozado pero bueno.

Las **advertencias** del anterior capítulo se aplican para este: Pompous Pep, Danny es menor de edad, extraño sexo halfa con hermafroditismo, uso del núcleo como órgano sexual, colmillo y mordidas.

Gacias por leer y comentar, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de huéspedes.**

* * *

.-.-.

 _Ocurre en el Capítulo 17, cuando Danny visita a Vlad en el cuarto de huéspedes en la noche mientras sus padres duermen._

.-.-.

"¿Estás seguro? Tus padres duermen justo al lado, podrían descubrirnos." Dijo el mayor y Danny resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos ante la preocupación de Vlad.

"Entonces… espero no me hagas gritar tanto." Hizo todo lo posible para que su voz fuera seductora, paseando sus manos por el pecho de Vlad, primero hacia arriba y luego bajó desabotonando los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca que vestía con cierta torpeza, fracasó enormemente con el tercero. Su pareja rió divertido y Danny suspiró con frustración. "Bien, allí se fue mi intento de seducción… que triste."

Por mucho que le gustara ver a Vlad reír, no le gustaba que fuera a su costa así que Danny unió sus labios en un beso para callar esa risa. Aprovechando que era el único que podía usar poderes fantasmas en ese momento usó intangibilidad para deshacerse de la camisa y poder tocar los definidos pectorales, rozando los pezones que se endurecieron con rapidez. Vlad mantenía su peso apoyado en ambas manos pero sus caderas presionaron deliciosamente contra las de Danny. El halfa mayor fue el que rompió el beso respirando pesadamente, siendo humano necesitaba más oxígeno que Danny, a quien le resulto interesante que sus atenciones le dejaran sin aliento.

"¿Qué tal ahora?" Danny murmuró con una sonrisa, "¿Lograré seducirte?"

"Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo," Vlad dijo, una de sus manos se movió por el pecho de Danny sobre su núcleo, justo donde mordió la vez anterior. El calor de la piel humana era menos intenso que la electricidad pero las pequeñas heridas que los colmillos de Vlad le habían dejado tan sensible que reprimió un gemido. La boca de su pareja pronto se puso en su cuello, lamiendo lento su piel subiendo por su oreja donde susurró. "Sé buen chico y usa tu poder para acelerar las cosas… quiero tenerte desnudo…"

"Alguien está desesperado." Respondió, su mano derecha bajando entre sus cuerpos para tocar el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de Vlad. Rió ante el gruñido que resonó en su oído.

"Admito que lo estoy…" su pareja empujó contra su palma. Danny hizo lo que le pidieron pues debía reconocer que él también estaba desesperado y mojado, deseando sentir a Vlad dentro de él de nuevo. Con los poderes neutralizados, él era más fuerte ahora y con mucha facilidad hizo rodar sus cuerpos para quedar sentado sobre la cadera de Vlad con una pierna a cada lado. Tomó un puñado de la tela del traje negro y lo extrajo de su cuerpo, hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Los ojos de Vlad brillaron rojos para poder ver en la oscuridad centrándose en su pecho. Si bien todos sus moretones habían desaparecido las heridas de su pecho dejaron cicatriz, algo que al parecer excitaba a Vlad. Danny tomó la ropa que le quedaba al otro para retirarla con su intangibilidad.

"¿Cómo haremos para que no…?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Saldré antes." Vlad respondió sin dejarle terminar su pregunta. "Es lo único que se me ocurre ahora."

El mayor se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama y poder besar a Danny que continuaba en su regazo. Gimió en medio del beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Vlad y liberó los cabellos plata de la coleta. Sintió las manos del mayor encontrar su lugar en sus piernas una viajando por su espalda apretando una de sus nalgas mientras la otra fue por la parte interna de sus muslos con claras intenciones de tocar sus partes íntimas. Casi no pudo contra el gemido que se salió cuando Vlad tanteó su entrada, moviendo sus dedos entre el viscoso lubricante natural. Tuvo que romper el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando esos dedos entraron en él.

"Vlad, por favor…" murmuró moviendo la caderas contra los dedos que entraban y salían de él.

"Me encanta sentir lo mojado que quedas por mí." El mayor susurró, sus labios besando su cuello hasta su hombro y aun sin los colmillos Danny le sintió morder tan fuerte que sin duda dejaría marca. Danny bajó una mano para tocar el pene erecto de Vlad, ganándose más mordidas. "¿Te gustaría estar arriba? ¿Cabalgarme?"

Sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza. Vlad le tomó de las caderas alzándolas un poco y él mismo guió la erección de su pareja hacia su canal, le costó un poco posicionar la cabeza del pene en su entrada cuando al fin lo consiguió bajó lento, suspirando ante la satisfacción de ser llenado de nueva cuenta esta vez sin la barrera del condón. Permaneció inmóvil un momento, sentado contra la pelvis del otro y Vlad respiraba con dificultad al contenerse de moverse, esperando a que Danny fuera el que comenzara el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Cuando al fin lo hizo, el menor descubrió que esta nueva posición le gustaba mucho. Ahora era él quien dominaba, quien marca el ritmo, tomando su placer mientras el mayor se limitó a recostarse en la cama, gozando de la erótica vista de Danny suspirando mientras se autopenetraba, su inicial ritmo lento fue haciéndose rápido. Vlad colocó sus manos en las sensuales caderas que se movían arriba y abajo para ayudarle.

"Ah, Vlad… siento que…" Danny jadeó. "Llegas más hondo…"

"Tócate…" Vlad pidió, "No puedo hacerlo yo… así que… toca tu núcleo."

Danny dudó, él nunca había tocado su núcleo con esas intenciones. Ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba pero suponía era la misma idea. Tuvo que enlentecer sus cabalgadas para centrarse en su centro de energía. Su mano se puso donde la marca de los colmillos de Vlad estaba y la movió sintiendo la frialdad de su energía, su núcleo palpitaba en respuesta al placer que recibía de parte de su pareja con intensas olas de hielo, no dudó en buscar más placer tocando su pene también, moviendo ambas manos en coordinación. Sintió a Vlad empujar hacia arriba penetrándole con rapidez claramente complacido con lo que veía. En la parte de atrás de su mente algo le recordó que no podía gritar así mordió su labio inferior. Era fascinante recibir placer por las tres partes más erógenas de su cuerpo.

Tan embriagado estaba de placer que apenas procesó que Vlad le movió, de nuevo se encontró bajo el cuerpo fuerte de su pareja, quien movía su cadera dando fuertes y profundas embestidas que tocaban los puntos sensibles en el interior de Danny. Tuvo que dejar su núcleo para sostenerse de las sabanas tratando de mantenerse lo más silencioso posible. Unieron sus bocas para tratar de opacar sus ruidos de placer que cada uno emitía aunque no lo lograban por completo. Una mano de Vlad se unió con la suya para estimular su erección y otra permaneció en su muslo, al parecer el halfa mayor tenía un gusto particular por tocarle allí. Sentía el ritmo hacerse errático y él también estaba al borde del orgasmo.

De alguna forma el cuello de Vlad quedó expuesto en su vista y no resistió el probar la piel, salada con sudor. Lamiendo y mordiendo, si no iban a verse hasta la otra semana, necesitaba dejar algo para que todos supieran que Vlad le pertenecía. Sintió sus encías escocer de una forma que conocía pero que nunca había relacionado con cosas buenas. Sin embargo no le importó, sus labios bajaron hacia la base del cuello hasta el hombro, lamiendo, preparando donde iba a morder. Sin pensarlo más abrió la boca dejando que sus secretos colmillos se extendieran y mordió fuerte. Vlad se estremeció y salió de él tan bruscamente que casi dolió, Danny sintió el semen de Vlad mojar sus muslos mientras un gruñido sonaba. Extrajo sus dientes y no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que pasó pues Vlad movió su mano sobre su pene con rapidez llevándole al orgasmo, Danny abrió la boca ahogando un grito sin importarle que sus colmillos quedaran expuestos a su pareja. Vlad se recostó junto a él mientras ambos gozaban de la maravillosa sensación postcoital. Danny notó que Vlad sangraba donde le mordió y se sintió angustiado.

"¡Oh no! Lo lamento, no pude aguantar…" balbuceó poniendo su mano sobre la herida que sangraba. Vlad le calló con un dedo.

"¿En serio?" el mayor rió. "Creí que no iba poder salirme a tiempo por culpa de tu mordida. La sentí hasta en mi núcleo, y eso que está neutralizado… fue tan rico."

"¿No te molesta?"

"Me encantó." Vlad sonrió. Danny temió que indagara más así que cambió el tema.

"Debemos limpiarnos. Estoy embarrado… tal vez será mejor una ducha." Dijo mientras se incorporó, sus músculos se sentían agotados así que no dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Sentía la mirada de su pareja paseándose por su cuerpo desnudo, fijándose más en sus muslos que estaban manchados con semen. Adoraba que Vlad le mirara así, le hacía sentir como la persona más atractiva del mundo. "Puedes alcanzarme en el baño si quieres."

Sin esperar la respuesta del otro tomó sus ropas y usó sus poderes para salir atravesando las paredes hacia el baño para llegar más rápido. Esperando que su familia estuviera profundamente dormida y no escucharan el agua correr a las dos de la mañana. Pensándolo bien, ellos no habían sido tan silenciosos si no despertaron con sus gemidos de placer no lo harían por el agua. Aún no había abierto la llave cuando escuchó suave golpeteo en la puerta junto a la apenas audible voz de Vlad, de no ser por sus súper-sentidos no lo hubiera captado. Abrió la puerta y su pareja le atacó con un beso cerrando la puerta detrás de él, rápido estuvieron bajo las gotas de agua. Aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y tenían que aprovechar que podían estar juntos ahora.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Vaya sí estuvo corto. Ups.

El coitus interruptus es lo único que les queda. Para la próxima vez que la situación se dé para agregar una escena de estas trataré de que al fin tengan sexo anal y oral como humanos. No puede faltar eso en un fic yaoi o slash ¿no?

Por otro lado, yo creo que los Fenton no se darían cuenta pues en el episodio de Jonny 13 no despiertan pese al estruendo de la pelea sino hasta que casi todo ya había pasado.

En fin. ¡Hasta el siguiente!

¿Comentarios o algo que quieran en el próximo?


	3. A orillas del lago

Notas: Odio el Bloqueo. Tengo las ideas del Capítulo 31 de Tan Solo Fragmentos pero no he podido plasmarlas. Es tan frustrante y mejor me puse a practicar mis Lemons XD.

 **Advertencias:** Las mismas que antes. Pompous Pep, Danny siendo menor de edad, Extraño sexo halfa aunque aquí NO hay hermafroditismo, sí se hace uso de los núcleos (y energías) como órgano sexual, además de colmillos más mordidas.

Gracias por leer y espero disfruten la lectura. Por cierto, Feliz 14 de febrero, espero den y reciban mucho amor y amistad.

(Ojo, si por alguna razón no estás al día con los Caps de TSF omite los párrafos después del doble **.-.-. .-.-.** pues ocurre después del cap 30 pero antes del 31.)

* * *

 **A orillas del lago.**

* * *

.-.-.

 _Ubicado en el capítulo 19 y 20 cuando los halfas tienen una cita en el lago Eerie con motivo de haber cumplido un mes de relación. Intercambian anillos formalizando su estado de Pareja, después Danny le da a Vlad la noticia de su embarazo y pasan la tarde juntos._

.-.-.

Estaba feliz como nunca lo había estado, Vlad tenía a su pareja sentado entre sus piernas, con sus dedos entrelazados conectándoles íntimamente. La energía de Danny recorría su cuerpo como una brisa fresca y no resistió mucho tiempo sin comenzar a besar el cuello de su amado. El adolescente suspiró con las muestras de afecto, sus ojos se cerraron ladeando la cabeza dando más espacio para Vlad. No aguantó la tentación de succionar y lamer esa piel expuesta, formando marcas rojizas que después se volverían púrpuras. Danny hacía pequeños ruidos eróticos cada que la succión era particularmente fuerte despertando el deseo en él y pese a estar en forma humana sus colmillos se extendieron listos para marcar a su pareja.

"Vlad, no donde se vea…" Danny le recordó entre jadeos. El mayor hizo un sonido de disconformidad, las marcas de succión no duraban más de una o dos horas en sus cuerpos gracias a la gran velocidad de curación mientras que las mordidas tomaban casi un día entero. Esa fue la razón por lo que la regla de 'no morder en áreas visibles' surgió. A él no le gustaba, pues le encantaba ver a Danny lucir las marcas de sus colmillos como una señal de pertenencia.

Hizo a un lado la tela de la camiseta de Danny exponiendo la deliciosa piel del hombro y sin aviso, enterró sus colmillos allí, profundo hasta las encillas. Escuchó al otro halfa gemir su nombre, haciéndole saber que estaba disfrutando tanto como él, provocando que su núcleo pulsara con excitación. La electricidad pasó al menor, quien hizo un suspiró de placer y una helada ola de energía vino en respuesta. Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, extrajo sus afilados dientes lamiendo la sangre que escapaba de la herida. Ambos jadeaban y Vlad estaba muy deseoso del cuerpo de su pareja, con su miembro semi-erecto en sus pantalones, pero necesitaba la aprobación del menor para continuar.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Preguntó dando un último lengüetazo a la herida. Danny gimió en frustración tratando de luchar contra lo que claramente quería. Vlad entendía su temor por el recién descubierto embarazo, no le presionaría si decía que no, pero nada perdía por intentar seducirle. Hablando directo a su oído, agregó: "Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer sin que sean un peligro."

Sintió al adolescente estremecerse en sus brazos, meditando su decisión en medio de las provocaciones de Vlad. Ligeros besos en la parte de atrás de su oreja, sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas mezclando sus energías. El mayor pasó su mano libre por la orilla de la camiseta de Danny, rozando la piel de su abdomen. Gracias a la conexión, él podía _sentir_ el deseo de su amado. Quizá fue un poco manipulador con su siguiente frase. "Te he extrañado mucho, mi amor, déjame darte placer…"

"Continúa…" Danny dijo, finalmente rindiéndose a sus avances. Vlad pegó más su cuerpo al de su pareja haciéndole sentir su excitación y cuando tiró de la camiseta, el menor le ayudó a sacarla. Sus manos de inmediato buscaron acariciar el vientre plano de Danny, la noticia de que serían padres aún era difícil de procesar pero le hacía inmensamente feliz. Sus caricias pasaron por los costados subiendo a su pecho pero evitando tocar el núcleo palpitante. Cuando tomó entre sus dedos los apetecibles pezones, el muchacho soltó un chillido. "Vlad, allí no…"

Su pareja no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, aunque no recordaba que Danny tuviera algún problema con ser tocado allí la última vez que estuvieron juntos, sin duda era por el embarazo. Le ahorró la molestia y su mano izquierda tomó la de Danny mientras la derecha se posó en su cintura. El halfa menor pareció recompensarle al girar ligeramente en sus brazos para alcanzar sus labios. Vlad respondió gustoso el beso, su lengua explorando por la caliente boca y gruño grave al sentir que Danny tenía sus colmillos extendidos. Rompió el beso, no sin antes arañar el labio inferior del su pareja el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre se perdió de inmediato por su curación acelerada. El muchacho tiró un poco de su camisa, el ligero cosquilleo de la intangibilidad le hizo sonreír y el aire golpeó su piel desnuda.

"Sabes," dijo Danny, "es mi uso favorito de los poderes fantasma."

"Solo porque te gusta el camino fácil." Rió apretando su abrazo, el menor hizo un ruido de aceptación. El pecho de Vlad entró en contacto con la espalda de Danny, ambos suspiraron al contacto de piel contra piel.

"Tócame…" pidió su pareja, su voz suplicante hizo despertar una parte maliciosa en su interior.

"¿Dónde quieres que te toque, Tejón?" Preguntó al oído de Danny, quien hizo un quejido avergonzado.

"No me hagas pedirlo otra vez." Advirtió el menor moviéndose para poder mirarle con ojos verdes, no había enojo en ellos sino deseo. Sonrió al inclinarse y besar de nuevo el cuello del menor. Su mano derecha se movió de forma sinuosa hasta quedar sobre el esternón del adolescente, enviando pequeños rayos desde la punta de sus dedos al núcleo frío. "¡Ah! Sí, allí. Vlad, tócame."

No había forma que le negara algo a Danny, mucho menos si lo pedía con esos eróticos sonidos. Había extrañado mucho escucharle gemir abiertamente, era bueno que ahora que no había riesgo que alguien le escuchara. Dejó el pecho del chico quien hizo un ruidito de decepción que pronto cambió a uno de placer cuando bajó hasta la entrepierna del menor y luchó para abrir el botón. Metió su mano cerrando sus dedos en el pene endurecido de Danny masturbándole a un ritmo tortuoso. Vlad sintió la necesidad de buscar fricción para su pene ya totalmente erecto, por lo que empujó contra el trasero de su amado. Danny respondió al llevar una traviesa mano hacia atrás, dándole un rico masaje a su erección aun sobre los pantalones haciéndole gemir el nombre de su pareja. El menor sonrió satisfecho por lo que provocaba en él, deliberadamente abrió la boca dándole un rápido vistazo a la punta de sus caninos pues sabía lo mucho que le prendía ver esos normalmente ocultos colmillos.

"Danny, amor." Vlad habló, "¿Por qué seguimos con tanta ropa?"

La hermosa risa del muchacho sonó en el ambiente y como un mutuo acuerdo suspendieron sus toqueteos. Vlad estuvo ligeramente distraído en deshacerse de su ropa, quedó impactado cuando de pronto tuvo a Danny arrodillado con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Estaban ahora frente a frente y los ojos rojos pasearon descaradamente por todo el hermoso cuerpo que se exhibía para él. Miró el rostro cada vez más sonrojado, bajando por el cuello que él había llenado de marcas, su pecho se movía agitado por la pesada respiración, hasta la erección del adolescente bien firme contra su abdomen la punta brillando con presemen. Pese al intenso sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, Danny no hizo nada por cubrirse de la hambrienta mirada del mayor.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vlad?" Preguntó el halfa más joven, sonriendo seductor. Tocó de su núcleo bajando por su abdomen hasta cerrar su mano sobre su pene, acariciándose lento, dándole al otro halfa el espectáculo más fascinante de su vida.

"Estás tan guapo y sexy, Danny." Vlad susurró casi sin aliento por lo que veía, tiró de la mano libre de Danny para hacerle sentarse sobre su entrepierna. Gimieron cuando sus erecciones entraron en contacto, el muchacho se colgó de su cuello con un brazo mientras que con la otra tomó sus penes juntos para masturbarles. El mayor suspiró complacido, apenas llevaban juntos un mes, pero el travieso chico ya sabía cómo volverle loco con solo frotarle. Vlad tenía una mano en la espalda de su pareja y la otra se posó sobre sus nalgas firmes, acariciando con lujuria, apretando para atraerle más. Deseaba poder tumbar al muchacho y enterrarse en ese cuerpo tan sensual, hacerle el amor hasta el anochecer.

"Lo siento." El adolescente murmuró como si pueda leer sus deseos. "No me siento seguro para más. Tendrás que conformarte con mi mano."

"Es más que suficiente," comentó con sinceridad. "El sexo es muy bueno, pero sabes que no es por lo único que estoy contigo."

"Tu romanticismo es muy malo." Se burló Danny, haciendo que Vlad rodara los ojos. Su mano subió de la espalda a la parte de atrás del cuello para acercar a su pareja en un beso profundo, húmedo, sus lenguas encontrándose en medio camino.

Con Danny tocándole de esa forma, no tardaría mucho para que alcanzara el orgasmo; aunque al parecer su pareja tenía su propia agenda porque le soltó para poder aferrarse de la espalda de Vlad mientras se besaban, haciendo su abrazo tan íntimo que casi no había espacio entre ellos. Rompieron el beso cuando sus pechos se rozaron, sus núcleos conectándose directamente uno con el otro. Quedaron inmóviles momentáneamente, suspirando ante las sensaciones que la energía les daba al recorrer su cuerpo. Era como si todas las terminales nerviosas de placer se activaran al mismo tiempo. Sintió a su pareja estremecerse en sus brazos, chillando alto, mientras humedad golpeó su abdomen cuando el semen salió del pene de Danny. Ver y _sentir_ a su amado en la cúspide de placer casi le hace alcanzar su propio clímax pero Danny se apartó con un poco de brusquedad rompiendo la conexión de energía.

"Vaya…" Danny murmuró, sus ojos ahora estaban azul hielo espectral y el efecto del orgasmo aún se veía en expresión. "Eso fue inesperado y muy…"

"¿Intenso?" preguntó, sus manos se pusieron en el rostro de Danny quien solo asintió. Le dio un ligero beso y al mirarse a los ojos, Vlad leyó sus propios pensamientos en Danny: si se sentía así de bien como humanos, con el núcleo en segundo plano ¿Cómo será al ser fantasmas? Algo interesante para probar en otra ocasión.

"Tu aun no…" El menor miró entre sus cuerpos.

"¿Por qué no usas tu boquita?" Propuso antes de pensarlo, Danny le miró con mucha sorpresa en sus ojos ahora de nuevo azul celeste. Habían experimentado con sexo oral en ocasiones anteriores pero Vlad fue el que lo otorgó, veía la indecisión en el rostro de su pareja, sus mejillas no podrían estar más sonrojadas.

"¿Y si no me sale bien y no gusta?" La pregunta se escuchó tan inocente para el contexto en el que se encontraban que le sacó una sonrisa al mayor.

"Dudo que eso sea posible." Respondió Vlad y reprimió una risa cuando vio a Danny mirar su erección, la punta de la lengua asomarse para mojar los labios rojizos por los besos. Oh, el muchacho sí lo deseaba. Solo ese pensamiento hizo palpitar su desatendido pene, bajó una mano para tocarse y si esto provocaba al menor, era un extra.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan seductor?" Danny se quejó con falsa disconformidad, sus manos bajando de los hombros de Vlad apenas rozando su núcleo, tocando los músculos de su abdomen hasta llegar su pene, sustituyendo la mano de Vlad con las suyas. No había dicho explícitamente si lo intentaría pero Vlad sonrió al verle moverse, haciéndose hacia atrás para acomodarse y poder acercar su rostro a la entrepierna del otro.

No podía despegar la mirada de su pareja, Danny normalmente era bueno en disimular su gran inexperiencia en estos temas, pero esta vez dudó al acercar su boca a la punta del pene frente a él. Vlad suspiró audiblemente, con solo sentir el aliento cálido sobre su erección, la anticipación estaba matándole y en un momento de descontrol levantó la cadera logrando que su miembro tocara esos pecaminosos labios. Iba a disculparse pero su voz salió como un gemido, pues ese primer contacto fue todo lo que Danny necesitó para recuperar su usual confianza, con su mano izquierda le sostuvo de la base y su boca se cerró contra el glande. Movió su cabeza de forma experimental, succionando casi demasiado fuerte, soltó la erección de Vlad con un audible sonido húmedo.

"Cielos, no tengo idea de qué…" La frustración en Danny le hizo sonreír, "¡No te rías! Nunca había hecho esto…"

"Y me siento afortunado de ser el primero." Susurró, interrumpiendo su reclamo.

"El único, Vlad." Danny corrigió casualmente, sin fijarse de la felicidad que apareció en el rostro de Vlad por el pequeño comentario, pues había decidido regresar a su labor. Había algo especialmente placentero en verle probar distintas cosas, buscando qué le parecía más cómodo y qué cosas causaban placer en el otro.

"Recuerda lo que hice en ti la otra vez, usa tu lengua Danny." Vlad le instruyó con voz ronca. El menor hizo lo que le pidieron y levantó la mirada hacia él como buscando aprobación, Vlad no entendía cómo se las arreglaba tener inocencia en sus ojos mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su erección. Asintió, pasando su mano por los cabellos negros. "Así, Danny, sigue. Solo cuidado con los dientes."

El muchacho rodó los ojos ante su última petición y muy rápido descubrió la mejor forma de sacarle a Vlad suspiros de placer. Pasaba su mano por la base cuando acariciaba la punta con su lengua, rodeándola antes de meterla en la húmeda cavidad lo más profundo que su inexperiencia le permitía, moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo como si esta no fuera la primera vez que chupara un pene. Realmente hacía un buen trabajo llevándole de nuevo al borde del orgasmo, su respiración se hacía más pesada conforme Danny aceleraba el ritmo de sus atenciones. Cuando se apartó, Vlad gruñó en frustración.

"Danny, solo un poco más…" pidió con un toque de súplica. "Estoy por venirme…"

"¿Sí?" El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, su mano pasando de su pene a sus testículos jugando un poco con ellos, antes de retirar su mano haciéndole gemir por la pérdida del estímulo. "Ya verás Vlad, te haré terminar con mi boca…"

Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió, pues acto seguido, Danny abrió grande su boca capturando la erección de Vlad en ella. La diferencia esta vez fue que en vez de la caliente humedad, Vlad se sintió envuelto en un delicioso frío que le hizo gemir alto levantando las caderas por instinto para hundirse más en el frío. A Danny no pareció molestarle, al respirar por la nariz su aliento fue visible; movió la lengua contra su pene y entonces su orgasmo le recorrió tan repentinamente que no pudo avisar a Danny. Se hizo para atrás pero de todas formas el primer chorro de su semen fue directo a la barbilla de su pareja, le vio hacer una mueca mientras trataba de limpiarse la boca con una mano.

"Lo siento, amor." Vlad dijo aun estando en las nubes del orgasmo. "Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a usar energía así."

"Tampoco creí que fuera a funcionar." Danny estaba entre sorprendido y complacido de que su estrategia resultara pero al mismo tiempo no parecía muy feliz de que Vlad haya eyaculado casi en su boca. "¿Al menos trajiste algo para limpiarnos? Estamos hechos un desastre."

Señaló con una mano las diversas manchas de semen que les cubrían y levantó su otra mano que también estaba llenada de la viscosa sustancia blanca. Vlad sintió su garganta seca al caer en cuenta que su amado muchacho se había estado masturbando mientras le daba sexo oral. Había estado tan concentrado en observar la boca de Danny sobre su pene que no se fijó en lo que hacía con su otra mano. Claro que su pareja tenía que notar su sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Sonrió el menor, quitado de la pena. "Yo también lo disfruté."

"Con gusto te dejaré hacerlo otra vez." Comento sugestivo, sintiendo su respiración ya más calmada. "Podemos usar la manta."

"O podemos usar el agua." Danny señaló el lago detrás de ellos.

"Ah, Danny," suspiró. "Si te veo así, desnudo y mojado, creo que me podré duro otra vez."

"¿Y qué? Tenemos todo el día y es nuestro 'aniversario' de un mes." El muchacho se puso de pie tirando de su mano para hacer que él también se incorporara. De inmediato, Vlad le capturó de la cintura para besarle con todo el amor que sentía, se aferró a él temeroso de que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera.

"Te amo, Danny." Declaró entre el beso. "Te amo tanto."

"Yo también te amo," la respuesta del menor vino acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa que no resistió volver a besar.

Danny fue quien cortó el beso con una risa, saliendo de su abrazo con intangibilidad y llamándole para dirigirse a las aguas del tenebroso lago. Como el hombre perdidamente enamorado que era siguió al otro halfa ciegamente sin importarle lo fría que estaba el agua. Tal vez porque el frío le recordaba a la energía de su pareja. Se asearon entre pequeñas caricias y besos, Vlad le tenía abrazado por detrás cuando le vio dar un tierno bostezo. Danny murmuró una disculpa, pero podía ver lo agotado que estaba. De momento se preocupó de que el embarazo estuviera drenando demasiado a su pareja. Pasó su mano por su torso tanteando el núcleo de Danny ya no con lujuria sino con ternura, corroborando que sus reservas de energía estuvieran aceptables dejando que su electricidad reemplazara lo poco que hacía falta.

"Eso se siente muy bien." El menor comentó acariciando la mano que estaba sobre su núcleo, aunque ya estaba dormitando.

"Salgamos de aquí, creo que debes dormir un poco." Le besó la sien y sin esperar respuesta le tomo en brazos, flotando hacia la manta, usando intangibilidad para que el agua se quitara de sus cuerpos. "¿Te da mucho sueño?"

"En la escuela." Danny respondió. "Nada fuera de lo normal."

No comentó más, Vlad se acomodó sobre la manta dejando que Danny se recostara a su lado, usando su pecho como almohada y le rodeó de la cintura con un brazo. Su otra mano se entrelazó con la mano izquierda de Danny, conectando sus energías y llevándola a su boca besó el anillo que lucía la gema que les unía como pareja. No pudo contra la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, aun no podía creer que este maravilloso muchacho que en tiempos pasados fue su rival ahora fuera el amor de su vida, su pareja por el resto de sus existencias y quien le daría una familia. Tembló cuando recordó las palabras del maestro del tiempo ¿De verdad Danny entendería? Si Vlad le contara sobre sus pecados del pasado acaso seguiría amándole o se ganaría el odio del menor.

"¿Estás bien?" Se sobresaltó con la pregunta repentina, porque creyó que su amado dormía. "Te siento muy agitado."

"Si, no es nada." Sonrió esperando que Danny no pueda ver a través de su mentira.

"¿Aun tienes miedo que cambie de opinión?" Sus ojos se encontraron y con sus energías conectadas no había forma que pueda negar lo aterrado que estaba de perderle. Danny sonrió con amor, moviéndose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y le enseñó el anillo en su dedo. "Somos pareja, Vlad. Prometí que no te dejaría por nada. Te amo, nada hará que me arrepienta de amarte."

"¿Aunque haya hecho cosas malas?" Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

"Es pasado, Vlad." Respondió Danny con seriedad. "Nada de eso importa ya, soy tuyo para siempre. Nunca te dejaré."

Las palabras de su pareja se escucharon tan sinceras y el amor que recibía era tan intenso que se dio el lujo de creer en cada una de ellas. Sonrió dándole un último beso al muchacho, quien volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Vlad también cerró los ojos, las promesas que se hicieron mutuamente ese día al intercambiar las gemas de unión aun hacían eco en su mente. Deseó poder capturar ese momento y hacer que durara para siempre, porque al fin era verdaderamente feliz.

En ese momento estuvo libre de miedos. Creyó que Danny le amaba lo suficiente como para pasar por alto sus errores, sus malas decisiones, sus demonios. Incluso pensó en confesarse… estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero al ver a su pareja tranquilamente dormido cambió de idea. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir, aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que cuando despertara volvería a ser el mismo cobarde que temía perder a su pareja más que otra cosa.

.-.-.

.-.-.

En ese momento… todo se quebró a su alrededor como si fuera trozos de vidrio que caían, haciendo un aterrador ruido que le desgarro el alma. Abrió los ojos violentamente sin saber por qué estaba en recostado sobre un lujoso sofá, ni porqué le dolía la cabeza con solo mirar la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Quiso incorporarse, pero el ligero movimiento le hizo gruñir por las punzadas en su cabeza, resignándose a continuar recostado pero miró a su alrededor aturdido.

"Buenas tardes, bello durmiente." La voz familiar pero inesperada le hizo mirar hacia el hombre que estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá, escribiendo incesantemente en una computadora portátil y fue cuando la realidad le golpeó, haciéndole soltar un quejido involuntario. "¿Tan mal está la resaca, Masters? No me extraña después de lo de ayer…"

"¿Qué hora es, Horris?" preguntó ignorando la burla de su antiguo empleado.

"Como las tres de la tarde." El hombre respondió sin siquiera dejar su trabajo. "Te dejé dormir porque te veías como si no hubieras dormido en muchos días. Allí hay un analgésico si lo necesitas."

Prefirió ahorrarse dar explicaciones al humano y murmuró unas gracias. Tocó su pecho, la herida que dejó el catéter en su núcleo ya había cicatrizado, gracias a que estuvo conectado a Daniel. Era irónico que el otro halfa le ayudo a sanar su herida física pero que al mismo tiempo hizo añicos lo poco que quedaba de su corazón con sus miradas y palabras llenas de rencor, odio más desconfianza. No le culpaba, Vlad entendía que él se lo había ganado. Aun así su cerebro intoxicado no pudo contra los deseos de su corazón, haciéndole revivir en sueños lo que era tener a Daniel como pareja y la ilusión de creer que era amado. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, en dos días más debía volver a encontrarse con Daniel para darle más energía, tenía hasta entonces para ahogarse en sus penas.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues… ejem… no soy fanática de la felación, no tengo nada en contra de ello solo es una preferencia personal, así que muy probablemente hice un pésimo trabajo al relatar esto U_U

Logro desbloqueado de todas formas. XD

Esto fue raro, inició semi sexoso después dizque romántico y luego bum! Una bomba de Angst porque no es un fic mío sin una buena dosis de Angst.

Lamento mucho si los últimos párrafos reviven su molestia para con Vlad, no se preocupen muy pero muy pronto, alguien se encargará de darle un zape y un buen golpe en las pelotas para que reaccione.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
